Show Me How to Live
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman gives Punk something he's been missing.


Show Me How to Live

Follows the December 2 episode of Raw.

"You're gonna 'beat my ass'? Really, that's the line you come up with, Rome?"

CM Punk was sitting across the hotel room from Roman Reigns as they chatted about their upcoming match at TLC. Roman looked at Punk pointedly.

"That's my thing, man. Being all gangsta-like."

Punk burst out laughing, nearly doubling over. Roman scowled as he heard him gasp out 'gangsta' several times. He pulled off his vest and his ruined shirt (fucking Big Show), tossing it on top of his bag.

Ignoring Punk, he headed to the bathroom to shower. When he came out 10 minutes later, Punk was still chuckling. Roman rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, picking up his bottle of water and taking a swig of it.

"Are you quite done?" Roman asked, annoyed.

Punk put both his hands up, "Sorry man, just 'gangsta'. That's funny as hell, man."

"Can you let it go? Christ. I didn't want to share a room with you but with Dean and Seth sleeping together now, what else was I supposed to do?"

Punk shook his head, a grin still on his face. "I'm looking forward to TLC."

Roman looked back at the former WWE champion. "Yeah? Even if you lose?"

"That's the way the game is played. Someone's gotta win, someone's gotta lose. Even if one of those someone's is all gangsta," Punk finished, laughing again.

"Okay, that's it," Roman said, quickly rising off the bed.

He crossed the room in two strides and grabbed Punk by the hair. Punk yelled at Roman to let him go but he just pulled the smaller man to the bed and threw him on it. Before Punk had a chance to get control of his own body, Roman had stripped his hoodie and t-shirt off of him and yanked down Punk's track pants, exposing his firm ass. Roman grabbed the smaller man and bent him over his own towel-clad lap.

"What the fuck are you doing, Reigns?" Punk demanded.

"Making a point," Roman responded, pulling Punk's track pants completely off.

With that, Roman let loose, smacking Punk's ass repeatedly. Blow after blow rained down on Punk's naked ass. The straight-edged man kept attempting to get away from the Samoan but the man's grip was tight on him.

Punk started to cry out in pain, his ass really hurting now. Roman was quite strong, all his strength was being put behind those hits, and being across Roman's knees was doing nothing to help him.

"Fucking.. Stop! That hurts!"

Roman stopped momentarily. "Aww, is the poor baby hurting now? Can't take a few hits to his wittle bummy?"

"Okay, you can stop talking like a teletubbie," Punk groaned, trying to reach back to rub at his ass.

Roman stopped the man's roving hands, confident that he wouldn't be able to move. The Shield's enforcer looked down at Punk's ass, enjoying how red it was. He brought a hand back to Punk's cheeks, this time caressing his bottom softly.

"You enjoyed that, Punk. Admit it."

"I admit nothing," he groaned again. "You caught me off guard and took advantage of that."

Roman smirked, his fingers trailing down the crack of Punk's reddened ass. "Is that so? Well, I feel something poking my leg that says differently."

Punk groaned for a different reason but said nothing.

"Hmm, nothing to say? The voice of the voiceless is without a voice. How interesting. Maybe I can change that."

Roman reached into his bag beside him and pulled out some baby oil he had. He had stopped Punk from moving but putting one big hand on the back of his neck and exerting a little bit of pressure. Now, Roman dug his elbow into Punk's back, making the man moan in pain. Roman ignored him as he opened the bottle and poured a bit of oil onto his fingers. Closing the bottle, he tossed it aside, bracing a hand against Punk's neck before he again trailed his finger down his crack, pushing against his hole slightly.

"What are you– oooohh god," Punk gasped.

Roman's eyes trailed the expanse of Punk's back, from his neck to his still-red ass. He pulled his fingers away to leave another slap on the man's ass.

"Ow! Fuck!"

The fingers went back to his hole, this time pushing in a little, making the man moan. It continued on like this several times. Slap, fingers in, slap, fingers in a little more. Roman kept at it until he had three fingers buried in Punk's ass.

Punk didn't even try to fight anymore. His hips moved against Roman's legs as the man's fingers were tunneling in and out of him. Suddenly, the fingers were abruptly removed, and Punk had no shame in begging.

"No, put them back! I'm sorry for laughing, just keep doing that, please!"

The Samoan smirked, rubbing Punk's rear with one hand, while the other hand had his fingers lurking at Punk's entrance.

"So you like this, huh? Answer me," Roman demanded.

Punk closed his eyes briefly. "Yes."

"What was that?"

"I said yes!"

"Yes what?"

Punk growled, his trademark stubbornness threatening to make an appearance. After a beat, Roman smacked Punk's ass again, harder than all the times before it.

"Jesus! Alright, yes, I like it, I like your fingers in my ass! There, you happy?"

Punk let his head drop, his pride all ripped to shreds. His hands ran down Roman's leg, needing some kind of grip.

"Now, was that so hard?"

Stubborn to the end, Punk refused to answer. Moans escaped his mouth as Roman began thrusting his fingers in and out of Punk's ass again.

"Oh god, that's so good!"

Roman pulled his fingers out, lifting Punk to lay on his back on the bed. Roman quickly leaned down to kiss Punk hard, thrusting his tongue in. Punk eagerly accepting it, kissing back with as much passion as he could muster, his hands grasping the Samoan's head, running his hands through his long locks.

The big man settled down between Punk's spread thighs, leaving his mouth to trail kisses down Punk's throat, to his chest. He ran his tongue over the tattoo covering the smaller man's chest before tonguing his nipples, drawing whimpers out of him.

Roman smirked, his male pride rising at seeing what he was doing to the self-proclaimed Best in the World. We'll see, he thought.

Moving down Punk's body, he took the tip of his erection in his mouth, swiping his tongue across the head, lapping up the precum he found there. Then he took in more, bobbing his head, sucking on the treat until his nose bumped the man's pubic mound.

Punk was trashing about on the bed, one hand on Roman's head. The long-haired man used a hand to push one of Punk's legs up so his foot was flat on the bed; Punk brought the other up of his own accord. Roman pulled off Punk's cock, trailing his mouth and tongue down over the man's balls, gently mouthing them.

"Oh Christ, Rome..."

Roman rose up, looking Punk straight in the eye as he removed his towel, his massive erection jutting out proudly. Without prompting, Punk moved off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of the bigger man. Roman was pleasantly surprised as Punk's actions, turning to sit on the end of the bed. Punk then shoved his mouth down on Roman's cock, rising and falling, his mouth sliding sensuously up and down the massive dick.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Suck that cock, baby," Roman moaned out, his hand falling back. He tunnelled his hands in Punk's short hair, guiding his head up and down his cock until Punk was nearly choking on it.

"Oh yes, take that cock down your throat. Suck me hard!"

Punk sucked so hard he hollowed out his cheeks, bobbing his head madly.

"Not too fast, boy, I want to come in your ass, not your mouth, no matter how good it feels."

The older man pulled off Roman's cock, kneeling submissively, awaiting Roman's next order. Order? It wasn't exactly an order but to Punk, this was what he needed.

"Roman, may I ask something?"

Roman's eyebrows rose. Punk sounded almost... meek. The gears in his head started turning as he regarded the man.

"Yes?"

"Would you..." Punk swallowed convulsively. "Would you be my dom?"

Holy Christ, Roman thought. This was better than he could have imagined. With a smile, he held out his hand to Punk, leading him to lay back on the bed again. Roman stretched out beside him, running a hand up his chest to this throat. Then his hand wrapped around Punk's throat, squeezing slightly. He leaned in to kiss Punk tenderly.

"You mean that?"

Punk immediately nodded.

"Why?" Roman asked, loosening his grip.

Punk looked away briefly. "It's something I need. I'm always so in control of everything else in my life, it's the one time I can give the control to someone else. It... it gets me off."

Roman smiled at the blush mottling Punk's face, his heart warming in response to his words.

"You have no idea how pleased I am at hearing you say that." He kissed Punk briefly. "I too have been without for a while. My last sub, well... he felt that he didn't need me anymore. I didn't think I would survive. Took me a long time to get over his betrayal."

"How long has it been... sir," Punk added.

"I have plenty of sex, yes, but the last time I was a dom was at least a year and a half. No one's captured my interest like you."

Punk blushed again. But he felt sad for Roman. Having gone that long without a completely satisfying experience, that had to be horrible.

"It was not Dean or Seth. Just get that out of your head right now. I don't even want to think about him. It's only you I want to think about. I've found myself falling for you. I didn't want to even approach anything with you until I felt you would at least be receptive to me."

Punk was silent as he pondered Roman's words. "I'm glad you did. I've wanted you for a while, ever since you got called up to the main roster. But you came off as so unapproachable, I didn't want to push."

Roman's smile was radiant. His hand returned to Punk's throat as his mouth returned to the other man's.

"When we're here, alone, having sex, you want to give up complete control to me?"

Punk didn't hesitate. "More than anything."

Roman savored the words. He felt like all was right with the world again. He kissed Punk hard as his hand trailed down to wrap around his cock. Punk groaned at the feeling.

"Are there any rules?" he asked his dom.

"Do you have a safe word?"

"No, I never have. The idea of being dominated with there being nothing I can do to stop it, it turns me on so much."

"Okay then. No safe word. But in time I'll get to know you, your body and your reactions enough to know when you've had too much. The only thing I want from you is your absolute surrender to me here. Calling me sir is also fine."

Punk smiled sweetly, nodding his agreement.

"Good then. Shall we get started?"

"Oh god, yes please. Sir."

Roman nuzzled Punk's neck before biting down and laving the flesh between his teeth. Punk groaned and felt his stomach flopped with arousal. Roman climbed off the bed to retrieve his bag, withdrawing a few items.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to work with here, I only have a few toys, but when we get a few days off, I'll be sure to bring more with me."

Punk was silent. He wanted to ask something but he was a little afraid to broach the subject. Thankfully, Roman asked him a question.

"How do you feel about coming to Pensacola with me during the next days we have off?"

"I'd love that sir. Now that I've found you, I don't want to be apart from you."

Roman was pleased with Punk's answer. He didn't want to be apart from his new sub either.

With a grin, Roman took both Punk's wrists in hand and tied them with his leather belt, then looped the belt around the headboard, pulling it tight. Punk's arms were stretched slightly as Roman pulled Punk's frame down the bed. He fisted Punk's erection, bringing it to steely hardness, then fastening a cockring on the base of it.

Punk groaned, knowing he'd have to work for his release tonight. Roman then attached clamps to Punk's nipples, making him cry out and groan. Whether it was agony or pure unadulterated pleasure, Roman couldn't quite tell. When he lowered his head to lave at Punk's trapped nipples, the sound he made was easily discernible this time.

"God, oh sir, that's so good. Ahh! Yes!"

It was a good thing Roman had fit a cockring around Punk's erection, otherwise he probably would have already blown his load. With a grin, Roman straddled Punk's chest, pointing his own cock at Punk, but keeping it just out of reach.

"Please sir, let me suck you. I want to suck you so bad! Please sir!"

Roman scooted forward, his cock sliding between Punk's lips. The bound man moaned appreciatively as Roman pushed his dick in as far as it could go, then pulling back. Again and again, Roman repeated these motions. Oh how he loved to see Punk's mouth stretched around his manhood. If only he would put that lip ring back in...

After a few more minutes, Roman pulled away and laid down beside his submissive. He trailed a hand over his chest, before cupping Punk's face, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. Then he moved to the end of the bed, lifting Punk's legs up, exposing his hole. Hands still hold Punk's legs up, Roman dipped his head to kiss the man's puckered entrance, drawing a strangled moan out of him. He pushed his tongue in, loosening the muscles, feeling Punk relax around his tongue.

"Oh sir, so good! Oh yes!"

The enforcer of the Shield pushed Punk's legs until he was nearly bent in half. He continued laving Punk's hole, wiggling the tip in as far as he could.

"Question for ya, baby. Lube or no lube?"

Punk thought a moment. "Maybe a little but not enough so I don't feel the burn."

Roman was again pleased with his sub. Exactly what he was thinking. He grabbed the previously discarded baby oil, coating one finger and pushing it into Punk's back orifice, making him groan loudly.

"Oh Christ," he cried. "Please sir, I can't wait anymore. Please fuck me!"

"Patience, love," Roman responded.

As he fingered Punk's hole, he leaned down to suck at the smaller man's cock, the flesh rock-hard. Then he settled on his knees and teased Punk's entrance with his cock, pushing slightly before pulling back. He inundated his hips against his sub's, his still-restrained legs shaking.

Punk was in heaven. This was exactly what he'd been needing. Someone to take control, make him feel things he couldn't as a top. His head was in a dizzy, he was so close to the promised land and yet, so far.

Roman started to push his cock into Punk's ass slowly when Punk interrupted him.

"No! Don't go slow, I need to feel the burn, I need you to be rough with me, sir. Please!"

Roman nodded and paused, then shoved himself into Punk, making the man scream in sweet agony.

"Fuck! Yes! Jesus Christ, yes!"

Roman felt his eyes roll back in his head at the tight heat surrounding him. He paused for a moment then started to thrust into Punk, wrapping Punk's muscular legs around his waist. He braced his arms on either side of the smaller man's body for leverage and pound into him. Sweat poured down Roman's face and chest as he fucked Punk as hard and fast as he could, but Punk's release was still out of reach.

Roman leaned down and lapped at Punk's trapped nipples, the sound of flesh against flesh loud in the room. Punk's moans and groans were sending tingles down Roman's spine, and he knew he would come soon. Finally, he reached between them and slid the cockring off Punk's dick. Several hard thrusts later and Punk was crying his release, coming from the soles of his feet.

"Fuck! Yes, thank you sir! Oh god, yes!"

Punk's spasming tunnel gripped Roman so tight that he could hardly move and when he did, he pounded Punk hard again, reaching his own release.

"Oh yeah, baby. Take all of my come! Drain me dry!"

After several minutes, they slowly– very slowly– relaxed their bodies. Roman pulled out of Punk, unsurprised to see blood on his cock. He headed to the bathroom and got a couple of wet cloths, one to clean himself and one to clean Punk's ass. Punk moaned as the warm cloth touched his still-quivering hole.

"I made you bleed, baby."

Punk smiled up at Roman. "That's okay. That's what I wanted. The burn of it makes me feel alive."

Roman continued his path, wiping the cum from Punk's belly. He removed the nipple clamps and sucked gently on the tender nips. Then he unbound the man from the headboard, removing the belt, which had dug into Punk's wrists, also leaving traces of blood. Roman kissed at his wrists before laying down next to him.

Punk immediately curled up in Roman's arms, sinking into his embrace. Roman wrapped his arms around his new sub, kissing him tenderly.

Punk looked up at his new dom, happy and contented. "Roman? I love you."

Roman's heart swelled. "Love you too baby."

The Chicago native closed his eyes, intending to go to sleep when Roman chuckled. Punk reopened his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"And you said I could never beat your ass."

Punk also chuckled. "Guess you proved me wrong."


End file.
